


The Fairest One of All (Mirror, Mirror)

by SilverRose42



Series: All Our Wishes... [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: And she rules well, F/M, In more ways than one, She is not delicate, Snow White is Queen, after the happily ever after, or weak, she gets her happily ever after, she is a good queen, she's actually kinda awesome, she's not as passive as we are lead to believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRose42/pseuds/SilverRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s talk about Snow White. A Snow White who who grew up kind, even under the influence of evil – a Snow White who was beautiful enough that the huntsman took pity on her, that the dwarves let her move in with them.</p><p>Let’s talk about Snow White, who is as beautiful as always, a Princess in her own right, who cooks and cleans, who smiles, and who always has a song, and a kind word. Snow White, who never once complains about something being below her station, who works hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairest One of All (Mirror, Mirror)

Let’s talk about Snow White. A Snow White who who grew up kind, even under the influence of evil – a Snow White who was beautiful enough that the huntsman took pity on her, that the dwarves let her move in with them.

Let’s talk about Snow White, who is as beautiful as always, a Princess in her own right, who cooks and cleans, who smiles, and who always has a song, and a kind word. Snow White, who never once complains about something being below her station, who works hard.

She eats an apple, and falls down, only to awake with the kiss of her prince. She rides off into the sunset, her stepmother dead at the bottom of a cliff.

The kingdom thinks that she has won. Her story should be over.

Snow White is a gracious Queen. A good Queen. For years to come, she will be known as the soft-spoken, delicate Queen, who rules by the side of her husband. She gives him an heir. And then, he goes off to fight.

He doesn’t come back.

Snow White may once have asked the Wishing Well to send her a Prince, but now she knows better. She does not ask the well to bring her husband back. She grasps the hand of her son, and moves forward.

She will stand as ruler until her son comes of age, and stand she does.

The council does not believe she can do it. They see her gowns, her pale skin, her delicate form, and they think she is weak. They have never been more wrong. She is the stepdaughter of a cruel woman, and though she is kind, she is strong.

She brokers a peace, and ends the war that took her husband. She opens trade routes. She walks among her people, and she raises her son.

She will not be weak, and she will not fall. When she opened her eyes, she fell in love, and she knows that she will never get that back. She mourns, yes. But she does not falter.

She goes and visits the dwarves, occasionally. She dances with them still, and when she leaves, she gives them each a kiss on the cheek. They let her stay with them because she was beautiful, yes, but a kindness is a kindness, and Snow White remembers such things.

She inherits the mirror from her stepmother. When she first receives it, she has it locked away. It is the cause of so many things. It is because of that mirror’s words that her stepmother tried to have her killed.

She goes and finds it, once, after her husband dies. She pulls off it’s dust cloth, and it asks her darkly if she wants to know if she’s the fairest of all. She never goes back to see it after that. She knows that she is the fairest. And even if she weren’t, she knows that it doesn’t matter.

Her son comes of age, and she steps down from the throne. He becomes King, and she knows that he will be a good ruler.

He tells her she can stay, but she shakes her head.

She has done her duty here. She is an old woman, and she wants to see the rest of this world. And so, she leaves. She rides off into the sunset, and there is no Prince beside her this time. But she still thinks that she’s having her Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha! What is this? A new story, suddenly appearing on the horizon? Indeed! It is I, returned from the dead, to write once more!
> 
> Snow White is only the first in this series, which, yes, will be following the Princesses. And, yeah, okay, so I get that most people sort of ignore Snow, and yeah, okay, so, she is kinda weak, but I thought that maybe she needed some love.
> 
> Reviews will receive diamonds from the dwarves mine. Flamers will be given apple pie, as made by the Evil Queen.
> 
> ~ Rose


End file.
